Powerpuff City
by Ms.WWF
Summary: Deceitfulness...Sin...Corruption all take place in the once-pleasant town of Townsville. Rated M for sex scenes, violence and language.


**If I were Craig McCracken, I would be making this story a reality. But unfortunately that's not the case.**

**For starters, I decided to combine Sin City with the Powerpuff Girls. Now before you bash on me, just open your minds a bit. I made the story a bit different but character basis are the same.**

**~Blossom takes on the form of Nancy Callahan. She is a stripper like Nancy is but she doesn't remember Brick.**

**~Brick takes on the form of Hartigan however, he is a hitman instead of a cop.**

**~Princess is the Senator's daughter trying to destroy Blossom, like the Roark Jr. is the Senator's son trying to destory Nancy.**

**Now read the rest and find out if you want to know more. If you guys like it, then leave reviews but no hateful comments please.**

**Now, onto the story.**

* * *

Brick's P.O.V.

It stinks in here. The copper smell mixed with blood neasates me. I've been smelling this since I first got here nine years ago and I should be use to it by now. But tonight something was different. I had a feeling something was up.

I lay in my bunk looking up at the ceiling, thinking of Mandy-my ex-girlfriend. Before I came here, she was cheating on me, with my friend. Instead of getting angry, I just took out my tommy gun and shot 'em both in cold blood. I can still feel Mandy's blood on my fingers whenever I think about her. It smells. Oh Mandy. You stupid bitch. Suddenly, I hear footsteps and they get louder as they approach my cell. A guard stands in front of my cell and all I do is wait.

"Hey Brick!" the guard yells. I look up, "Someone's here to see you."

"Who?" I ask.

"She's a specialist," he replied. I get up and walk to the bars where the guard handcuffs me. He then slides open the cell door and escort me down the hall, into an interrogation room. What does a specialist want to see me at this time of the night? Shouldn't they be asleep? I guess not.

The guard seats me down and leaves the room. Then the lights turn on and I see Princess Morbucks sitting before me.

What on earth was the Senator's daughter doing here? What does she want with a loser like me?

She had beady eyes and freckles and she wore her curly hair in lower pony tails. She smiles at me.

"Hello Brick," said Princess. "I see prison has worn you out."

"Eh," I replied, "it's not too bad."

"Hmm..." she chuckles, "I'm sure the food's not too bad in here either."

I stay silent. By the look on my face, it seems that she understands that I didn't come here to chat but rather get to business. She stops smiling and she laces her fingers.'

"If you're wondering why I brought you here is because..."Princess clears her throat, "I have a proposition for you."

I raise an eyebrow? "A proposition?"

"Correct," she begins, "You see, I've spoken with the judge about letting you out of here early. But I require that you do a job for me..."

"What is it? If it's us fucking then forget it." I said it. With a bitch that ugly, who in their right minds would wanna fuck her?

She chuckles "No, not at all. There's this lady I want you to get rid off. Her name is Blossom Utonium and she's a highly dangerous."

She tosses me a picture of her. The woman in the picture seemed to have an hour glass figure, perky breasts, lovely thighs,it looked as if she came out of Playboy magazine or some shit like that. She also had red hair, pink eyes and red lips.

For some odd reason she looked familiar...

I put the picture down and ask Princess...

"How is she dangerous?"

"She is building an army to take over the city. If you take her out, then you will not come back to prison and your record will be clean. But if you disobey, even the slightest request, I will have your ass back here in prison in a heartbeat. The choice is yours."

I sat there and thought deep. If I kill this girl, I would be free and not have to come back to prison. I look at the photograph and ask.

"Is there money involved because I ain't workin' for free,"

Princess looks at me, "You will be paid 50 million if you do this job."

I nod my head. "Deal."

She stood up and Princess beckons the guard to come over. The door opens, then he walks towards me and unhandcuffs me.

"Meet me tomorrow Morbucks mansion at 11 p.m. sharp." She slids a hand down her right breast and takes out a business card.

She then leaves the room. I stand there holding Princess's card.

"Ready to leave or what?" the guard asks. Suddenly, he gets my leather jacket and jeans, which I put on quickly. Afterwards he escorts me to the main entrance of the prison and I walk out into the cold, snowy night.

I couldn't sleep that night. The first thing I did once I got out of the joint was eat real food. I walk up to a late fast food drive through and order three double cheeseburgers, two milkshakes and three large french fries. I devoured the entire thing in less than ten minutes. Food never tasted this good compared to the garbage I ate these last years. I paid the waiter and walked to Blockbusters and rented a movie.

I spent the rest of my night, well now morning as it was 4 am, enjoying my freedom. I wondered what else Princess would have in store for me.

That night came too soon. I arrive at Morbucks manor at exactly 11 pm as she instructed. I look around the neat manicured lawn, wondering if she lives alone. I pay the taxi driver and walk up to Princess's door. I knocked and a couple seconds later, she answers,

"Hello, Bricky," she said in a high pitched voice, which made the hairs of the back of my neck stand up "Come in."

I followed her inside and down the marble hallway. We reach the stairs and walk down with her until we arrived in her basement. There was a round table in the middle of the room. I take a chair and I sit down. She does the same.

"Now, Bricky," began Princess.

"Just call me, Brick," I say flatly.

She ignored me. "I want you to listen carefully. I called you here because I want you to destroy Blossom Utonium, but the way I want you to destroy is by making her fall in love with you, first"

I raised my eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because I want to teach her a lesson," she said, "Now, first you must stalk her and take notes of this…"

"Okay," I say

"Then I want you to make a move on her. Talk to her, find out what her interests are. She has a thing for red heads and since you're good looking, it should be easy."

I think about it. I haven't been with a girl since Mandy, but hopefully my charm will resurface as I take on this mission with Blossom.

"Alright then,"

"Report to me, every week," she said, "If you fail, then you know what happens."

"Alright, got it," I said. I needed to know where she lived, but before I could ask, Princess gives me a file with Blossom's information.

"Here's everything about your subject." She gave me a huge fake smile, "Now get out."

I walk up the stairs and leave the manor. I look over the documents, one which has Blossom's address on it. I call over a taxi and had him take me to her place.

Once I arrived inside her apartment it was empty. I look around and see thrashed books all over the place. This was a robbery. I search the apartment looking for clues as to where she might be. I found a bunch of annotated Biology books and right by her books, I find a pair of matches.

'Katu's Bar: Booze and Broads'

I remember I used to go there, with my buddies after work. They had really beautiful women dancing and serving drinks. Without further ado, I decide to head over there.

Blossom's P.O.V.

I stood in front of the mirror and checked that my outfit looked right. Why does it matter? I'm gonna take it off once I get on stage. Brittany, my coworker walked in, crying.

I turn around, "Brittany, what's wrong?"

Brittany had long black hair, dark eyes and had red lips.

"Oh Blossom," she sobbed, " I was walking around the club asking guys if they wanted a lap dance, but they all said no."She sniffed.

"Oh don't worry about it." I said, "Are you sure you asked every guy in the club?"

Brittany looked up, "Well, not every guy."

I take Brittany's hand and lead her out the dressing room by the stage where the bar was. There was a group of handsome men, sitting and watching Amy (my other coworker) slide down the pole.

"How about..."I spot a brunet male, who just took a whiskey shot. He seemed cute, "That guy." I point to him.

"Him?" Brittany looked at him.

"Yea," I smiled at her, "Go up to him and ask him."

Brittany looked at him then back at me, "I don't know."

"Brittany," I grasp her shoulders, "You can do this. Just be confident and I'm sure he'll accept it."

After a few deep breaths, Brittany, looked up at me more confidently than she was and goes up to the gentlemen.

They were chatting and suddenly Brittany got on his lap and started to dance.

I smiled. Then I go back to my dressing room and finish putting on my makeup since I was to be up soon. Just as I finished putting on blush, I hear the door knock.

"Blossom you're next,"

"Okay," I grab my rope that went with my cowgirl costume and walked backstage. Amy just finshed dancing and now it was my turn. I told the DJ to play my favorite song, "Number Sixteen" by Or Nothing. I go up and I notice that the club turned their eyes on me. The music played and I started to dance.

Brick's P.O.V.

I walk into Katu's bar where everybody seemed to be drunk as fuck. There was a guy behind me puking his brains out.

What would Blossom be doing in a place like this, I wondered. I scan my eyes to see if I saw Blossom anywhere but I don't see her. Suddenly a bar maid, who was wearing a corset, thong, and leather boots, carrying a tray of beers walks past me.

"Excuse me," she says walking past me.

"Hey hold on," I call out. She turns around and looks at me.

"I'm looking for somebody, could you help me?" I ask

The bar maid scoffs, "With a night like this, everybody's looking for somebody, stranger."

"It's not like that," I tell her, "I'm looking for Blossom Utonium, where is she?"

"Look up at the stage," the bar maid tells me, "she's just warming up." And with that she walks away.

I look up at the stage. There she was. Just like in the picture, but she looked hotter in person. She swayed her hips left and right, as she waved the ropes over her head. Like a wet dream come true. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

Blossom's P.O.V.

I moved my body to the music seductively. Gosh, these guys were drunk outta their minds, watching me. Afterall, this is my job and I have to do whatever to get through, until I finish medical school. I want to be a brain surgeon and after being accepted into Townsville's prestigous medical school, I wasn't going to give up.

I was in the middle of the dance and then I slip one hand behind my back and unclasp my bra. Then I do the same thing with my panties and they both came off. I still had my belt and crotchless pants on and I keep dancing.

Brick's P.O.V.

As I watched her onstage doing her thing, I noticed I had a raging hard on. This was too much for me. It was as if she was inviting me in and I had to hold back the urges to jump onstage and fuck her like an animal right there. So I head out to the door and go outside. I lit up a cigarette and I try not to think about what I've just witnessed.


End file.
